


Casual

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Casual Sex, Condom, First Time With Each Other, Including blowjobs, M/M, Meet-Cute?, Poor thing, Prideshipping, Stall Sex, atem asks a lot of questions, bent-over-a-toilet style, blowjob, but i guess we're not here for sex ed, dental dams are also a thing, doggie style, fantasies about cumming inside, i think, meeting at a bar, mostly on kaiba's end, over some drinks, please put on the condom before any sexual activity with a stranger, prideship, references to failed past relationships, restroom sex, seedy, some spanking, strip club, ygo, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: He smiles. “I like you, Atem.”Rests a hand on his swain’s thigh.Atem pauses.And twirls his lips in a Cheshire grin. “I like you too, Kaiba.”
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 25





	Casual

“Hey, cutie. Come here often?”

Seto almost chokes on his drink.

His petite pursuer is close enough for their shoulders to brush.

Well, his shoulder, Seto’s arm.

“How come you aren’t enjoying the show?”

Seto dares to glance at him.

The man nods his chin toward the stage.

Prying, orchid eyes.

Deep, bronze skin.

A deeper V-neck and tight, denim shorts.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“No, thanks,” Seto murmurs, sipping his martini.

“Ah, so you can talk.” The man cocks him a grin. “So, are you here for pleasure or grief?”

“You ask a lot of questions,” Seto mutters.

“There’s a lot to learn,” his suitor says with a shrug, “especially about someone handsome, tall, and _enigmatic_ like yourself.” He leans on the bar, eyes roaming over Seto’s form. “So, does the mysterious stranger have a name?”

Seto takes another sip.

This isn’t the first time he’s been propositioned, and he sincerely doubts it will be the last.

It comes with the territory, he supposes.

But something about this solicitor intrigues him.

He takes a breath. “Kaiba.”

“Kaiba,” the man repeats, rolling the name around his mouth like candy. “It’s a pleasure. You can call me Atem.”

“Atem,” Seto says. Oddly enough, the name suits him. There’s a deep kohl kajal that gives his eyes impressive definition. “Are you from around here? I don’t know many people with that name.”

He surprises himself, engaging this stranger in conversation.

But there’s something sweet about him.

Something that makes Seto casually wonder how he _tastes._

“I’m not,” Atem admits, ordering himself a rum and coke. “I moved here to be with my family.”

Seto quirks an eyebrow. “Family, huh?”

Atem stares back.

And chuckles softly under his breath. “Yes, I can’t stand my wife and kids, so I’ve been escaping to various gay bars and propositioning strange men in order to satisfy my repressed homosexual desires.”

Seto watches him, unconvinced.

Atem stares back with a nervous, shit-eating grin.

“Parents and siblings?” Seto corrects him.

“Grandpa and brother,” Atem confesses.

Seto nods, amused by his wit.

It makes something vaguely familiar rumble in his core.

He smiles. “I like you, Atem.”

Rests a hand on his swain’s thigh.

Atem pauses.

And twirls his lips in a Cheshire grin. “I like you too, Kaiba.”

~

The cold, blue tile of the restroom floor digs sharply into his knees, his hands gripping curved hips, his mouth wrapped dutifully around that impressive shaft.

He tries to keep quiet, but Atem’s nails dig hard enough into his scalp to hurt.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

His tongue glides along the underside of Atem’s cock, teeth gently scraping the sensitive flesh.

He relishes Atem’s high whines and soft moans.

Several other patrons have already come and gone before their stall. Some left in a hurry. Some ignored them or treated their behavior as par for the course. Some were simply too sick or too drunk to care.

Seto sucks Atem down to the hilt, glancing up with fascination as Atem gnaws his lip and crosses his eyes. “That’s enough,” he says after a minute, gently pushing Seto off. “Bend over the toilet.”

Seto does as he’s instructed, gripping the tank’s ceramic lid and leaning down for his lover, legs spread, knees trembling. “Like this?”

“A bit wider, dear. That’s it,” Atem corrects him, caressing the curve of his clothed ass and giving it a light, but startling smack.

There’s hardly a moment before Atem’s yanking down his pants and stroking the exposed globes of his peach.

Seto closes his eyes, enjoying the smooth touch of his hands, jolting every now and then at a playful spank.

Atem pulls away for just a moment, and Seto grants him an insulted look when he reaches into his coat pocket.

Atem catches his eye and quips, “How much do I owe you?”

Seto doesn’t have a moment to reply.

He relaxes once he sees Atem extract a small square packet, tear it open, and pull on the rubber, pinching the tip for just a bit of air.

Seto trembles a little, legs shaking beneath him.

He feels Atem line himself up from behind.

The teasing trace of a finger down his spine.

Between his cheeks.

A needy sigh escapes Seto’s lips.

That finger circles his rim, tickling the twitching muscles.

“Atem…” Seto breathes, knuckles glaring white, “don’t...tease….”

Atem chuckles darkly, fingers prying at Seto’s entrance. “I suppose I should show you _some_ mercy, but only because you’re being so good....”

Seto’s on the verge of protest, but then that finger plunges inside.

He gnaws the inside of his cheek to contain his scream.

Atem bends over his back, a hand cupping his chin, finger pushing and writhing within his core, eliciting sharp cries from his lover. “How’s this, sweet thing?”

The moment Seto attempts to speak, however, the hand on his chin shoves fingers into his mouth, gagging him and worming around his tongue.

He suckles obediently, moaning as a second finger wriggles inside, stretching him open, making him ache.

A third finger, and he’s pressing his chin against the tank lid, groaning and desperately urging his body to relax.

Atem pries him open in silence, his other hand abandoning Seto’s mouth and reaching around to grip his cock, squeezing him from base to tip, then pumping quickly, purring when Seto’s sex twitches in response.

After a moment, Atem extracts his fingers and lines up with Seto’s stretched star.

Seto hums and clutches the ceramic for dear life.

He pants heatedly, sweat beading on his brow, heart racing in his chest.

Atem kisses up his spine, along the nape of his neck, making his lover shiver. “Don’t worry, Kaiba. I’ll go easy on you—”

“No,” he bites back. “I don’t want your pity. I can take it. Just... _fuck me.”_

Atem pauses for a moment.

Seto worries that he’s royally fucked up, as he’s done countless times before—that Atem will zip up and leave him just like that. That— _“Ahh….”_

A nip at his ear.

Sharp teeth pulling him back to reality.

A tongue tracing along the shell.

Seto trembles.

Jolts.

“A- _ahhh~!”_

And that cock is inside.

Filling him so, so full.

He gasps and jerks, clutching the toilet lid painfully tight.

Atem stills once he’s seated inside, allowing Seto a moment to adjust.

It’s big.

Huge.

Far more than Seto had expected.

It leaves him trembling.

Helpless and hard.

Atem chuckles, has the gall to ask, “What do you think?”

Seto’s cheeks burst into flames.

The tips of his ears burn. “It’s...alright.”

Atem chuckles. “Glad to hear it. In that case, I’m sure you won’t mind if I just….” He pulls out until only the tip remains.

And shoves himself back inside.

Seto _caterwauls._

“Is _this_ alright, too?” Atem asks smugly.

Seto clings to the toilet, hips arched behind him, meeting Atem’s motions as he pulls out and plunges easily back inside.

Seto appalls himself by occasionally groaning Atem’s name, his own sex hardening in his lover’s hand as he lets himself be fucked senseless for the first time in a long, long while.

Atem’s free hand grips his hip, setting a steady rhythm between them, opening up Seto’s body with fluid motions that make his hips spasm.

Seto can’t lie: He wishes they were somewhere softer to practice more _versatile_ positions.

But this will have to do for now.

He brushes Atem’s hand away, replacing the grip on his own cock, pumping himself just the way he likes.

The restroom fills with the lewd sounds of soft breaths and wet slapping, Seto submitting as Atem grips his hips and plunges mercilessly deep between his cheeks.

The worst part is how quickly Atem discovers that delicate place within him, pausing at Seto’s impassioned cry and striking true with every subsequent thrust.

Seto melts beneath his new lover, allowing himself to be rocked open, body succumbing to the entrancing energy that tightens in his core and turns him into an aroused, begging, helpless mess.

Atem pulls him close, nibbling at his shoulder, leaving Seto aching and arching his back. “A-Atem...ah, _ahh! More~!”_

Atem nods, panting against Seto’s ear.

He plows into him, faster, harder, making Seto see _stars,_ driving him up the wall with pleasure, with ecstasy.

Seto tugs his own cock with messy motions, precum coating his shaft, jewels tight with his impending release.

A fatal thought penetrates his mind.

The idea of Atem pulling out entirely and peeling off the rubber.

Of Atem plowing him so thoroughly that the condom snaps, flooding him with a rush of seed, marking him in such an intimate manner.

He cries out and slams back onto that cock.

“Atem, Atem... _Atem~!”_

“Cum for me, sweet thing,” Atem purrs into his ear, fucking him hard and fast. “Cum for me as I _fuck you.”_

He can’t stave it off any longer.

Atem thrusts inside, making him lurch into the ceramic.

Only a few more thrusts, and Seto pops.

His hand squeezes tightly around himself, Atem’s cock fucking him through it as he spills into the bowl.

Drops and streams of release dribbling onto the seat. Unsightly. Filthy.

Delicious.

Atem plows him even as he comes undone, fucking him open with eager, frightening thrusts, drilling Seto into the tank.

It isn’t long until he’s taking Seto by the hips and pulling him down into his lap, leaning back against the stall door.

Atem pushes up inside, swelling noticeably wide, pounding his lover open.

Seto feels it.

The excited pulsations.

That huge cock twitching.

And releasing.

Atem’s hands dig mercilessly into his hips, pressing hard enough to bruise.

Seto sighs at the fragile way Atem whimpers and pushes up into him.

He envisions Atem filling him, flooding him, leaving his mark.

Using him for his release.

The thought makes him shudder.

Makes him feel wanted.

He mentally curses the condom’s durability as Atem slides out and disposes of the defiled latex.

Atem climbs out from underneath him and moves around, sitting guiltily on the cold floor before him. “I assume this was...to your liking?” he asks.

Seto stares.

Unblinking.

And pulls Atem into a fervent kiss, nibbling his suitor’s lip.

The moment they part, Atem gives him a mischievous grin. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

Seto smirks and kisses him once more.

“I think,” he murmurs daringly against Atem’s mouth, “we should get to know each other better.”

“Mmm, agreed,” Atem mumbles back, hands roaming through Seto’s rustic hair. “Let’s go somewhere yummy for food. I’m starving.”

“Only if I buy,” Seto retorts, gripping Atem’s waist and pulling him close.

Atem sighs, stomach growling, tongue hungrily prying open his newfound lover’s mouth.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the precious and amazing [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her love and support. My darling, you make my world go 'round~.
> 
> And thanks to all you lovely readers who take the time to read, leave kudos, and make comments on my works. It truly brightens my day to hear from y'all, and I hope these fics make things a little easier for you from day to day~.
> 
> Take care, and stay safe,  
> T.T.A.


End file.
